The present invention relates to a control device with several possible attachment places for receiving of attachment means.
The customers catalog “Auslöseeinheit Rückhalte System” (ARS), Arbeitskreis ARS, Sep. 17, 1993 discloses a control device with attachment places. The sensor system of such a control device has the function of monitoring the travel-dynamic condition of a vehicle and adjust to the corresponding installation location with respect to the vehicle axes. A false installation position leads to faulty measurements and to a malfunction of the safety operation. In order to guarantee a correct installation position, the so-called customer catalog provides a control device with three asymmetrically arranged attachment places. An installation platform with three attachment pins which correspond to the attachment places is mounted as a counter piece to the control device in the motor space of a vehicle. Due to the asymmetrical arrangement of the attachment places and pins, an accurate installation position is guaranteed.
The installation location of the control device is typically dependent on a vehicle, so that the control devices are determined on the basis of the corresponding vehicle type. The installation of a control device which is wrong for the vehicle leads to error functions in a safety relevant region and must be avoided. Due to the asymmetrical arrangement of the attachment places in accordance with the customer catalog the installation of a control device on another vehicle type is not prevented.